Wrestlepedia Wiki
Welcome to the NEW Wrestlepedia. This page is associated with AussieWrestling.com. AussieWrestlingCom Archives.png|link= AussieWrestling.com Archives Homepage Button.png|link=http://www.aussiewrestling.com Power Rangers Button.png|link=http://power-ranger-timeline.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Ranger_Timeline_Wiki Professional wrestling (often shortened pro wrestling, wrestling) is a form of performance art which combines athletics with theatrical performance. It takes the form of events, held by touring companies, which mimic a title match combat sport. The unique form of sport portrayed is fundamentally based on classical and "catch" wrestling, with modern additions of striking attacks, strength-based holds and throws, and acrobatic maneuvers; much of these derive from the influence of various international martial arts. An additional aspect of combat with improvised weaponry is sometimes included to varying degrees. The matches have predetermined outcomes in order to heighten entertainment value, and all combative maneuvers are executed with the full cooperation of those involved and carefully performed in specific manners intended to lessen the chance of actual injury. These facts were once kept highly secretive but are now a widely accepted open secret. By and large, the true nature of the performance is not discussed by the performing company in official media in order to sustain and promote the willing suspension of disbelief for the audience by maintaining an aura of verisimilitude. Fan communications by individual wrestlers and promotions through outside media (i.e. interviews) will often directly acknowledge the dramatic and "fixed" nature of the spectacle. * Wrestlepedia uses airdates on the Championship Lineages rather then show dates. We just think it makes things easier. When a title change is not aired on TV the actual date is used. Federation Listings Major Companies Current WWE 2.png|WWE|link=WWE Impact Wrestling 2017 Logo.jpg|Impact Wrestling|link=Total Nonstop Action / Impact Wrestling New Japan Pro Wrestling.png|New Japan Pro Wrestling|link=New Japan Pro Wrestling Major Companies Defunct WCW Logo 1.jpg|World Championship Wrestling|link=World Championship Wrestling ECW Original Logo.png|Extreme Championship Wrestling|link=Extreme Championship Wrestling Independent Companies American Independents * All American Wrestling * All Pro Wrestling * Allied Independent Wrestling Federations * American Wrestling Affiliates * American Wrestling Federation * American Wrestling Association * Assault Championship Wrestling * Border City Wrestling * Capitol Wrestling Corporation * Century Wrestling Alliance * Championship Wrestling from Florida * Chaotic Wrestling * Chikara * Combat Zone Wrestling * Continental Championship Wrestling * Continental Wrestling Association * Deep South Wrestling * East Coast Wrestling Association * Empire Wrestling Federation * Evolve * Family Wrestling Entertainment * Florida Championship Wrestling * Front Row Wrestling * Full Impact Pro * Future of Wrestling * Global Force Wrestling * Global Wrestling Federation * Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling * Hardcore Homecoming * Heart of America Sports Attractions * Heartland Wrestling Association * House of Hardcore * Independent Professional Wrestling Alliance * Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South * International Championship Wrestling * International World Class Championship Wrestling * International Wrestling Association (1970s) * International Wrestling Cartel * IWF Promotions * Jersey All Pro Wrestling * Jim Crockett Promotions * Juggalo Championship Wrestling * Ladies Major League Wrestling * Lucha Libre USA * Lucha Underground * Lucha VaVOOM * Major League Wrestling * Maryland Championship Wrestling * Main Event Championship Wrestling * Maximum Pro Wrestling * Memphis Championship Wrestling * Mid-Eastern Wrestling Federation * Millennium Wrestling Federation * Naked Women's Wrestling League * National Wrestling Alliance * National Wrestling Association * National Wrestling Federation * National Wrestling League * New York Wrestling Connection * NWA Anarchy * NWA Mid-America * NWA Shockwave * Ohio Valley Wrestling * Pacific Northwest Wrestling * Phoenix Championship Wrestling * Powerful Women of Wrestling * Power Pro Wrestling * Pro Wrestling America * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla * Pro Wrestling USA * Reality of Wrestling * Resistance Pro Wrestling * Revolutionary Championship Wrestling * Ring of Honor * Shimmer Women Athletes * Shine Wrestling * Smoky Mountain Wrestling * Southwest Championship Wrestling * St. Louis Wrestling Club * Ultimate Pro Wrestling * United States Wrestling Association * United Wrestling Network * Universal Wrestling Corporation * Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) * Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) * Women Superstars Uncensored * World Class Championship Wrestling * World Wide Wrestling Alliance * World Women's Wrestling * World Wrestling Alliance (Massachusetts) * World Wrestling Association (Indianapolis) * World Wrestling Network * Worldwide Wrestling Associates * World Wrestling Association * World Xtreme Wrestling * WrestleCon * WrestleReunion * Wrestlicious * Wrestling Association of Championship Krushers * Wrestling Superstars Live / AWA Superstars of Wrestling * X Wrestling Federation * Xtreme Pro Wrestling United Kingdom * All Star Wrestling * British Wrestling Association * British Wrestling Federation (1960s version) * British Wrestling Federation (Orig Williams version) * Dragon Gate UK * Extreme World Wrestling * Frontier Wrestling Alliance * Grand Pro Wrestling * Insane Championship Wrestling * International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom * Joint Promotions * National Wrestling Alliance * Live Pro Wrestling * New Generation Wrestling * NWA UK Hammerlock * One Pro Wrestling * Premier British Wrestling * Progress Wrestling * Real Quality Wrestling * Revolution British Wrestling * Revolution Pro Wrestling * The Wrestling Alliance * Triple X Wrestling * UKW – UK Wrestling Experience * Welsh Wrestling * XWA Australian Companies * Australasian Wrestling Federation * Chaos City Wrestling * I-Generation Superstars of Wrestling * World Championship Wrestling (Australia) Other Companies * All Japan Pro Wrestling * Asistencia Asesoría y Administración * Catch Wrestling Association * Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre * Impact Pro Wrestling New Zealand * International Wrestling Association of Japan * International Wrestling Enterprise * International Wrestling League * International Wrestling Revolution Group * New Japan Pro Wrestling * Perros del Mal * Pro Wrestling Noah * Ring Ka King * Stampede Wrestling * Universal Lucha Libre * Universal Wrestling Association * Universal Wrestling Federation Japan * Westside Xtreme Wrestling * Wrestle Association R * World Wonder Ring Stardom * World Wrestling Association (Mexico) * World Wrestling Professionals * Wrestle-1 Specialty Pages * Aussies in WWE - Videos * Championship Unification * D-Generation X * Famous Wrestling Arenas * Grand Slam Championship * J-Crown * King of the Ring Tournament * Major Authority Figures * New World Order * Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Rob Feinstein Controversy * Nitro Girls * Tag Teams and Factions * The Kliq * The Monday Night War * Triple Crown Championship * Women's Wrestling * World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship * World Title Records * X Division Category:Browse